Nico's Trouble
by burnthestumpshydra
Summary: Nico wants his girl. But between the Hunters of Artemis, Percy, AND Annabeth, he might have a difficult time...  THE SUMMARY IS AWFUL JUST READ IT! I am making a chapter two! There'll be more if you REVIEW!


**A\N I do not own PJO or any of the characters. I hope you like it!**

Nobody's POV

Nico slumped against a rock on the bank of the River Styx. "Well this sucks… Stupid Hunters, stupid Artemis… Er, sorry lady Artemis." He amended. "Why did she have to join them? Man, maybe if I'd made a move…" Maybe, just maybe, she still has a soft spot… "That's it, I'm going!" Nico stood and shouted. "Where are you going?" Nico jumped and turned. Persephone was leaning against another rock, pomegranate in hand. "Um, Camp Half-Blood? Is that ok?" Persephone sighed. "You were SUPPOSED to clean your room, Nico!" Nico shifted uncomfortably. "I'll do it when I get back!" Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Why are you going anyway? I thought you didn't like Camp." Nico blushed. "Well, the Hunters are visiting and-" Persephone raised a hand. "Thalia" she said simply. "No it's just- yes… Thalia… Go then!" Persephone said. "But you WILL clean that room when you get back!" Nico smiled and said " I will" then sprinted head-on toward the rock and disappeared. "Shadow travel" Persephone sighed. "I wish I could do that."

"Nico!" Screamed Thalia. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS ARTEMIS' CABIN!" Nico went tomato red as all the Hunters screamed and reached for their bows. "Oops, wrong place!" Nico shouted as he ran out the door. He slammed into something solid, and something not as solid. "Ouch!" Said Annabeth and Nico. Percy just laughed and picked Annabeth up. "Seaweed Brain put me- Why?" He asked. "You know you like it." Annabeth blushed and said "Ever since you went and bathed in the Styx you've been soooo cocky. And besides" she said poking him in his Achilles spot "I still know how to hurt you." Percy yelped and lightly lay Annabeth on the ground. Nico piped up. "Um guys, now that your moment is over, do you think you could save me from some angry Hunters?" As he said this, a lightning bolt hit him square in the back. Once again he slammed into Percy. "NICO DI ANGELO!" Screamed a very angry Thalia. "THAT IS THE ARTEMIS CABIN! NOT SOME STUPID BOY'S CLUB!" Percy smirked and stepped between Thalia and Nico, not feeling as brave as he looked. An angry Annabeth was one thing, an angry THALIA was another. "Hey Thals, I think he shadow traveled in there by accident, and- MOVE JACKSON!" Thalia shouted. Percy dove away- and landed on Annabeth. While Annabeth berated Percy, Thalia closed in on Nico, breathing heavily. "Fine Nico, if that's what you SAY you did. After the shock of seeing him in the Artemis cabin had faded, her heart had started doing little back-flips. She liked him more than she let most people know. Annabeth knew of course, and she WISHED Nico knew, but… "Hey Thalia?" said Nico, interrupting her train of thought. "Sorry about that." Thalia stared at him. He was so handsome! "Uhh" Was all that came out of her mouth. Nico gave her a funny look and said "Well I guess I should get going, that was the conch horn for dinner, and uh I want to get a good seat at the Hades table so I should hurry." Nico was feeling the exact same way as Thalia, except when he got nervous, he spoke MORE. Annabeth was almost crying she was laughing so hard and Percy began to relax, hoping she had forgotten him diving on top of her. "Uh, Artemis cabin let's go eat!" Thalia shouted, Annabeth and Percy doing the same, even though it was only him and Tyson.

Nico POV

Oh man, that was bad. How could I be so stupid! Seriously, get a good seat at the Hades table? It was only him at the Hades table! And besides, I hadn't meant to stay for dinner, just say hello to Percy, woo Thalia, and go home! And here comes the Artemis cabin, all of them looking mad at me… Great, just great…

Thalia's POV

Ugh stupid! He's a BOY. Why'd you get all "uhhh" over him? C'mon Thalia, you CAN'T be in love! "But you are! Huh? Who was that? Conscience, is that you? No silly! It's Aphrodite! Oh. That's right!" Aphrodite said inside my head. "You looooove Nico, and he loooooves you! How do you know that?" I hissed inside my head. "Cause I'm the goddess of love, duh! Oh right I knew that!" I said. "So um, what brings you to my head, lady Aphrodite? Nico of course!" She squealed. "But!" she said. "You just know he loves you back! That's all the advice I'm giving! Wait!" I said. But she was gone.

Nobody's POV

"Tyson! No fair! You took all the M&M's!" Percy yelled. Tyson stuck his huge tongue out at him. "I got here first, Percy. My M&M's. Percy, stop being selfish." Chided Annabeth. "But Annabeth, he took all of the M&M's! How am I being selfish? Because- TYSON! YOU ATE ALL OF THE M&M'S!" Percy turned toward Tyson and poked him in his eye. Tyson bellowed in pain and smacked Percy onto the ground and leapt on top of him, both punching and kicking and screaming. By this time, the entire camp was gathered around to watch the brawl. Even Mr. D. looked entertained. Thalia and Nico had were rolling on the ground laughing, and Annabeth was trying hard not to grin. When they finally broke it up, Thalia and Nico had rolled face to face, both turning red. Then Nico pulled her in and kissed her. Thalia responded and kissed him back. Artemis appeared, vehement. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THALIA! YOU ARE MY LIEUTENANT!" Thalia stood and took Nico's hand. "I'm sorry Artemis, but I love Nico." Nico stuttered and said "Yeah! And I love Thalia!" Artemis looked ready to vaporize them both when Aphrodite appeared. "Yay!" She said. "First I get Percy and Annabeth together, and now Thalia and Nico!" The Aphrodite table aww'd. Artemis shook her head and motioned to the Hunters to move out. "Phoebe! You are now lieutenant! Let's go." And with that, the Hunters of Artemis jogged out of the dining pavilion.

By this time Percy and Tyson were back on their feet, laughing like idiots. "Percy remember when you poked me in my eye?" Percy guffawed and said "Remember when you sat on me?" They both laughed harder at this and Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes. "Boys" they said simultaneously. Annabeth caught Nico's eye and motioned out the door. Nico understood and grabbed Thalia's hand. "C'mon" he said "Let's go for a walk."


End file.
